1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to method of forming a groove with a desired shape by means of electric discharge machining.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In forming a groove with a desired shape in a material by means of conventional discharge machining, after making a forming electrode having a substantially similar shape to that of the groove by performing cutting and discharge machining of an electrode material, the groove is formed by performing discharge machining by inserting the forming electrode in the material.
However, in forming a groove by means of such a conventional discharge machining, there is a problem that the operation of making the forming electrode requires much labour and time, and moreover involves high manufacturing cost, because it is required to produce the electrode with similar shape to that of the groove. Furthermore, because of the expensive cost of a forming electrode, the electrode is used repeatedly. As a result the electrode is gradually consumed, which results in causing distortion of groove dimensions.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a method of forming a groove by discharge machining by which it is possible to form a groove with a desired shape at low manufacturing cost and with ease and with high accuracy.